


I love you horse face

by LancelotMatthews186



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Eren, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, I made Annie nice in this one, Lovable marco and armin, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Jean, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancelotMatthews186/pseuds/LancelotMatthews186
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean everyone thinks is a horse face, because eren said it. Well in this one eren actually is in love with jean. Jean doesn't even figure out till later about what eren is trying to do. (he has help from armin and Annie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you horse face

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or the anime!!!  
> And I love jean and eren together! Jean maybe a horse face but eren loves it!

"hey can I ask you for something?" eyes looked up at the 15 year old. "why are you even talking to me? Don't you have friends over there?" "don't be rude!" they're eyes we're locked on each other. "fine. What is it?" can I,....I mean us walk for a little bit? If its okay?" the other 15 year stood up. "only for 5 minutes." they both walked out. "(I didn't know he was that tall!?) "so what do you want?" "I wanted to know if....if I can start sitting beside you at dinner." eyes widened. He stared at the shorter one. "why are you being nice to me? You called me horse face, so everyone makes fun of me for that. You know how hard it is for me to get around without being laughed at?! Yeah you wouldn't know....(he chuckled under his breath)...why am I still here talking to you? I have to go. Back to someone who still actually likes hanging out with me for who I am!" he started walking back. "wait!" the tall one turned around. "wha-" lips pressed hard onto his. He freaked out and they both fell down. The shorter one was ontop of him. "oww! Dude what the fu-" he looked at the shorter one. He looked depressed and looked like he was about to cry. Jeans heart skipped a beat. 

"I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you......(tears formed in his eyes)....Jean." Jean looked at him then away. He closed his eyes and helped them both up. "stop crying, I get it." jean licked his thumb and whipped the 15 year olds eyes. "you're sorry okay? Don't cause a scene outhere. I know you are. I just don't know why you want to make fun of someone else. Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" jean leaned down and put theyre foreheads together. "you don't feel warm. I think you just need some rest." the shorter one ran off when jean let go. "okay? That was weird." jean put his finger to his lips. "(I like the kiss. Thanks,....Eren)" eren ran behind a buliding. He was breathing fast. "(he touched me even after I kissed him.) he looked at the clock. 7:11. "(I still have time.)" he ran to his bedroom and layed down. "jean..." his body started to become hot. "jean.." eren moved his hand to his pants. He put his hand down his pants and grabbed himself. Eren put 2 fingers in his mouth. "ngh!....hmm!" he touched himself more. His whole thoughts were nothing but jean. "jea-...ha...ha" erens breath became hot. "mmm..." the door opened. "Eren! You in here?" his eyes widened. Eren stopped what he was doing. "(it's jean!)" "Eren? Eren I know you're in here. I saw you run in here! I wanted to talk to you about earlier." eren hid under the blankets. He was still breathing fast. 

"eren just come out so we can talk." jean moved some of blankets. "don't make me find you." jean lifted up one more blanket. "what the- what were you doing?" erens hair was messed up, his shirt was pulled up and his pants were down. Eren was drooling, jean could tell. "don't look at me." his voice sounded higher. Jean smercked. "so this is what you ran away to go do." eren looked up at jean then turned over. "go ahead....tell everyone. This is your chance to get back." jean sat down behind eren. "no, I'm not going to." "what? Why no-" "because unlike you, I'm not like that. I don't need to get revenge on someone for making fun of me." eren grabbed the blanket and wrapped him self in it. "now your hiding from me?" jean turned eren over. He was crying. "hey what did I say earlier?" jean licked his thumb and moved towards eren. He slapped away. "don't be nice to me!" "wow you really are cranky." jean ripped the blanket off of eren. He looked at him. He was still hard from earlier. "I can help you, you know." erens eyes widened. "no, no. I'm okay no-" jean grabbed erens dick. "ngh!" "you haven't even cummed yet. Good thing I'm here." jean began to rub it. "st-stop...I don't need...this!" erens breathing was fast. "you like me, remember? You kissed me first." eren closed his eyes. Tears rolled down. "jean...st-stop please!...ha..ha" jean leaned forward and kissed eren beside his lips. "its not hard to say you like someone too." he smiled at eren then kissed him. "ng...ha!" "you're close aren't you?" eren turned his head away. His back arched up to jeans stomach. "no..st-op!" jean rubbed it some more. "ahhh!.....haa!" eren cummed on jeans hand and his shirt. Jean looked at eren. "don't worry. I like you too." he kissed eren and got up. "rest now. You'll need it." he grabbed the blanket and threw it at eren. Jean turned around and walked out of the room. 

Eren opened his eyes. The morning sun leaked all in the room. "time to get up eren!" "armin, wha-?" he laid up. "whoa you look terrible. You okay?" "yeah I am. Let's go." eren got up and cleaned himself. "(I like you too.)" eren's eyes widened. "no. No I'm good. It was all a dream." "you can keep telling yourself that." eren looked in the mirror. Jean was in the doorway leaning against it. Eren turned around. "what are you talking about?" "Last night. It wasn't a dream. All real." jean leaned to erens ear. "the best part of last night was when you cummed in my hand." he leaned back and smercked. "time to get ready." he walked back to get dressed. Eren stood there. Thinking. "(so it wasn't a dream?! Jean actually likes me!)" 

The day rolled along. Eren put his plate down in front of jean. He looked up at him. "what are you doing? I told you no." "you actually never answered me." eren sat down in front of jean. "uh...that's because I was more worried about you!" eren smiled at him and started eating. Jean started eating too. "you guys are funny. Sitting at the same table." "not funny marco." marco started laughing. "cute, jean you're so romantic." jean looked up to eren then back to his food. Eren smiled and finished up eating. "can we walk again?" "huh? Sure. Marco I'll be right back." "okay jean!" eren and jean left and walked outside. "so what?" "are we dating?" jean looked at eren. "huh!? Where did this come from?!" "I'm just asking." jean grabbed eren's hand and held it. "does this answer your question?" eren smiled and leaned against jean. "you know people will start to notice." "let them. (eren leaned closer to jean.) I don't care." Eren licked jeans ear. "hey don't do that outhere. People wi-" eren kissed jean. "maybe I'm cold." "what am I suppose to do?" "warm me up." jeans face turned red. "uh yeah I don't want to kill you." "you won't crush me."

eren ran to the room. "it's 7:26, dinner doesn't end til 8." Jean turned eren around and kissed him slowly. He slipped his tongue in. Eren followed him. Jean picked up eren and moved to him to a bed. "you know you can't hate me for what comes next." "I'm pretty sure I won't." eren pulled jean back in and kept kissing him. Jean lifted up eren on top of him and removed his shirt. "you're tiny." eren's face turned pink. "Shut up and get on with it." "demanding much?" "hmph." "don't give me that." jean kissed erens neck then but it. "hey don't bite me! People will notice." "notice that you're mine." jean licked it after. "so beautiful." "ngh..jean..." his breath became hot. "I'm taking off your pants." jean unbuttoned his pants and took them off. He looked down. Eren was a mess down there. "you look like you're at your breaking point." "nnn...shut up." jean put his hands on eren's ass. His fingers moved towards his hole. "ngh!" eren closed his eyes. He hide his face beside jeans neck. "you're so tight eren. Loosen up....you're so sticky here already." eren tried to relax but couldn't. Jean slid a second finger in. Eren's grip on jeans shirt tightened up. "be gentle to my clothing." "jean....lay..me down...I want to..ha..look at you..." jean laid eren down on his back. "damn you look hot." "come inside me and feel how hot I am." jean undid his pants and released himself. His dick was at the tip of eren's hole. "you ready?" eren nodded. Jean pushed into eren. "ngh! Haaaa!" "damn youre fucking tight!" jeans breath became fast as he trusted into eren more. "haa..Haaaa!" eren cummed without warning. It was all over both of theyre stomachs. "told ya." "kiss me." jean leaned down and kissed eren. Eren whispered into jeans ear. "cum inside me. Fill me up with you." jean trusted harder. "ahh!" "I'm about there." jean whispered back. "do it." jean released all of him inside eren. He began to breath slow. "how was that?" "perfect." jean slid out of eren and fell beside him. "damn you were tight it hurt me." "sorry it was my first time." jean kissed eren. "mine too." eren moved towards jean and cuddled next to him. "I love you eren." eren smiled. "I love you too." they both fell asleep next to each other.

"hey wake up." eren shook jean awake. "what? Is it an emergency?" "the fact that everyone is gone." jean laid up. "what?" he looked around. The doors flew open. "jaeger! Kirstien! Titans have entered this area! We have to go!" the man left. "what!? No fucking way!" jean and eren got up and got dressed fast. "come on eren, we have to go!" "I can't. My legs hurt to much!" jean ran back and carried eren out. "where are the horses? There!" Jean put eren on it first. "im not sitting like that." jean hopped on and rode off. "then get comfortable." eren hugged jean from behind to hold on. He looked behind them. Titans were coming. "there are so many of them." "were almost to the wall." a Titan came in front of them. The horse freaked out then ran the away from it. "eren! Hang on!" the Titan followed them. "shit! We're almost there!" eren looked up. The titan reached for them. "jean!" "hang on!" the Titan smashed into the wall. Jean rode under the wall into the next town. "close the gates!" "jean!" "Marco! You're okay!" "I was so worried!" "eren!" "hey armin." "don't ever do that again." he hugged him. "oww." "are you alright?" "yeah I am." "eren come on, let's go." he walked to jean. "I'll catch up later. Bye armin!" jean ride off with eren. "holy shit. I thought I would lose you." "me too. But I'm glad your okay." eren squeezed jean. "hey what's the matter?" "how did titans get inside again?" "beats me." 

A month went by. "eren you okay?" "yeah just got sick." jean hugged him. "I'm sorry this has been a bad month." "no I'm okay." "I can't love you like I did." "really? You're worried about that?" "yeah arent you?" "no, all I can is kiss you, that's our small love." jean made a face. "oh don't he like that." "sorry."

4 months rolled by. "does eren, look bigger to you?" armin looked over to Annie. "yeah I guess. He's been eating like twice as much. Idk what's up with him." jean walked to eren and put his arm around him. "hey, you know youre eating more than you should. You probably won't fit into your gear anymore." eren looked down then up. "I guess I can try. But I get so hungry if I don't." "then I'll help you." jean kissed erens temple. "thanks I owe you." "jean!" he turned around. "yeah what is it armin?" "I need to speak with you." "I have to go to the bathroom. Dont wait up." "okay, I'll see you when you get back." jean walked over to armin. "yeah so what's up?" "it's about eren." "yeah so?" "jean did you do anything to eren?" "no why? Why would I hurt or do something to the person I love?" "I have a theory on what's wrong with eren." "spill it." "eren maybe pregnant." "what? That's not true." armin looked up to jean. He looked serious. Jean sat down. "so erens pregnant huh? Wow didnt see that coming." "jean you do know that eren is special. Since what happened two months ago when he transformed into a Titan." jean slapped his forehead. "eren never said anything about that." "it's okay jean, I'm pretty sure eren loves you no matter what." "titans have entered the walls! Hurry everyone! Out and on horses!" "eren!" jean ran to the bathroom areas. "eren! You in here?!" eren fell to the floor. Jean found him. "eren oh my god are you alright?" eren looked up at jean. "I-I'm pregnant aren't I?" "no time to talk eren. We have to go!" jean grabbed eren. "no! Stop! I'm not leaving! I'm fighting!" not in this state!" "don't tell me what to do!" "eren don't! Don-!" eren bit his hand. A lighting bolt came down. "ahhhh!" erens Titan roared loud. Jean flew back and slammed his back on the wall. Eren looked down. He tried to pick up jean but Marco and a few others came and got him. He looked at the titans 3..4 came running. Eren yelled and charged towards them. Jean opened his eyes. "eren...eren! Where's eren!?" "jean stop. He's holding off the titans for us." "I'm not leaving him! Go back! I need to be with him!" Marco slapped jean. "no! I'm not! Now focus on getting out of here."

Jean flipped off of Marco and ran towards eren. "eren! Eren it's me! Jean!" eren turned towards him and started walking. He put his hand down to jean. "eren! I've been worried sick! Are you okay?!" jean crawled in his hand. Eren lifted him up. "eren. Don't scare me." eren licked jean. He was covered in saliva. "eren you're not a dog." eren walked to the wall. He put jean down. Steam came off of eren and he down. "eren!" jean caught him. "eren, wake up." eren opened his eyes. "hi."

Jean carried him back to the bulidings. "can't believe that the titans broke threw the wall again. Even after 5 years." "don't ever do that again eren." "I needed to protect them. And especially you." jean kissed his forehead. "so I'm pregnant. Didn't see that coming." nether did I, maybe it's because youre a Titan." "yeah I guess." eren rubbed his stomach. "so what happened after this?" " I don't know, but trust me. I won't let anything hurt you." jean grabbed erens hand. "I love you eren." "I love you too jean, what's this about?" "after all this is over, I want you to marry me." "but I can't. I'm going to be really big soon to where I can barely move." "then I will take care of you. And our new born baby." "aww aren't you sweet." eren pulled jean towards him. "thank you jean. You make me feel like family, you are my new family. And now we are making our own family." "what should we name our son?" "son? You already know what it is?" eren rubbed his stomach. "I know it is, I can feel it."

3 more months pass. "jean! I need you!" jean walked into the bedroom. "yeah what is it?" "can you get me something to eat?" "you just ate like 1 hour ago." "I'm sorry. I just really am. A craving hit me. I need chocolate." "let me go get some." jean left and grabbed some chocolate. Eren shifted a little in the bed. He felt something wet under him. Eren looked down and saw his pants were wet. "jean! Jean!" jean ran into the bedroom. "wha-what happened?!" "I think my water broke!" jean looked at eren. "oh damn...wait you're only 8 months along. Why now?!" "it maybe premature." "I'm going to need help." "go get armin." "I'll be right back." "hurry! Im feeling pain, like I'm going to kill someone!" jean took off running.

"Armin! Armin! I need you!" armin came out running. "what's wrong?! Is it eren?!" "yes! He went into labor and asked for you." "let's go, now!" Armin and Jean ran back. "eren?! Eren you okay?" "I feel like I'm going to kill someone!" "okay eren, try and relax." "you don't know how hard I'm trying to!" "jean sit behind eren." jean sat behind him. Eren laid back on him. He put a hand on erens forehead. "he's burning up!" "don't worry, that's normal. I'm taking off his pants."

"Eren you need to push now, you're able to." eren gave on big push. He laid back on jean. "here wip his forehead." jean grabbed the rag and did it. "eren you need to push again." "I c-can't, it hurts!" he started crying. "eren please." he was breathing fast. He pushed again. "ngh! Ha! It hurts!" "come on eren, you're almost done." eren gripped tighten on jeans thighs. "Nnn!...." eren face one last push. Armin picked up the squealing baby and wrapped it in a towel. "I need to clean him up the baby, I'll be right back." jean leaned his head on eren. "you did well eren. We have a son. What do you want to name him?" "ronin, ronin kirstein." "I love it eren. Thank you. I love you." he kissed erens head. Armin walked back with the new born. "so what's his name?" "ronin." "that sounds cute."

2 months past. 

"hey jean, can you hold ronin?" "why?" "he needs a diaper change. I'm going to get one." Jean grabbed ronin off of erens shoulder. "hey there little man. Aren't you just adorable?" ronin started laughing. He clapped his hands. "you have little hands." jean put his hand to ronins. "but you're perfect." "aww my two boys talking. You guys are cute." "come and change his diaper." "okay hand him over." jean gave him back to eren. "how's my little man doing?" eren blew on his cheeks. Jean came up behind eren and hugged him. "you know jean, I wouldn't mind having another." "another what?" "another one like him." jean closed his eyes and kissed erens neck. "are you saying we should give him a little brother or sister?" "that's exactly what I'm saying."


End file.
